


kiss it better

by scribbleface



Series: HSMTMTS [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, nothing major red just falls off his skateboard and gets a few cuts, redky rights everyone, skater boy vibes, tw: blood/injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbleface/pseuds/scribbleface
Summary: Red falls off his skateboard while trying to impress Ricky. Ricky just happens to be kind enough to help clean him up.
Relationships: big red/ricky bowen
Series: HSMTMTS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548121
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> Red falls off his skateboard while trying to impress Ricky. Ricky just happens to be kind enough to help clean him up.

Ricky felt good, amazing even. He and Red were the only ones at the usually crowded skate park. The blue sky was slowly morphing into one of hues of oranges and pink. The street lights slowly flickered on, illuminating the pair as they fooled around. Their music echoed from Red’s cheap speaker, muffling their laughter and teasing. 

Ricky landed a Feather Flip, pumping his fist in the air triumphantly. Skidding to a stop, he couldn’t help but grin as he stared at Red, who was attempting—and failing—at a Hospital Flip. “Come on, dude! Even I can do a hospital flip!” Ricky hollered, taking off his helmet and plopping onto the concrete. 

Red merely flipped the other boy off, singing obnoxiously along to his music. “Watch this, Ricky!” Red smirked, hurrying to one end of the skatepark. He took off, gaining too much momentum. His board became shaky, something Ricky seemed to notice before Red did. 

“Red!” Ricky called, quickly standing up. Before he could say anything else, Red’s board caught itself on a crack in the pavement, causing Red to wipeout completely. The red headed boy rolled for a moment until he was on his back, his jeans and hoodie tattered in the process. Spots of blood soaked through his jeans, and his face and hands seemed to be no better. Ricky ran over to him, completely abandoning his board and helmet. “Holy shit,” he kneeled beside Red. “are you okay?” 

Red slowly sat up, wincing as his hands met the pavement. Once he was sitting properly, he glanced at his hands; they were ripped and bleeding but it wasn’t terrible. His mom was gonna be very pissed about his jeans and hoodie though. She hated the fact that his jeans had ‘ugly’ rips in them. Red thought they were pretty cool. “I’m okay.” He said weakly, letting out a pained hiss as he touched his chin; it seemed no part of him had been spared.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Ricky insisted, helping his friend to his feet. “We should probably go to my house considering it’s way closer.” Red just nodded in response. Ricky picked up his board and helmet, offering to carry something of Red’s. The other boy refused his help. 

Ricky opened the door, dragging Red to the bathroom as gently as he could. “Hey, dad! Red got hurt while skating so I’m gonna help him clean up, okay? Okay!” He called out as quickly as he could, slamming the bathroom door shut. “Shit, I’ll get you some shorts and a new shirt, okay?” Before Red could protest, Ricky was scurrying to his room, returning moments later with a pair of basketball shorts and a random t-shirt. “Here, I’ll get out so you can change, then I’ll help you clean up.”

Minutes later, Red peeked his head out the door, a sheepish smile on his face. “I’m done.” He said, leaving the door wide open. Ricky nodded and made his way into the bathroom, giggling softly as he took in the image of Red in his shirt and shorts, both of which were a little too big on him. It was cute. Ricky averted just gaze, feeling his cheeks heat up as he realized he was staring for a bit too long.

“So uh,” Ricky cleared his throat. “Let me just find the cotton balls and Neosporin and stuff...” He trailed off awkwardly. He sifted through the unorganized containers within the cabinet under the sink, letting out a soft, “Aha!” when he found both things. “Okay so, sit on the toilet and I’m just warning you now, it might sting a little.” Ricky gave him an apologetic frown. “Let’s jusf hope I don’t have to use rubbing alcohol or something.” 

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Red smirked, raising a brow. 

Ricky places the bandaids, cotton balls, and Neosporin atop the sink, crouching beside it with a playfully unimpressed expression. “Of course I do, dude! Who do you think cleans my wounds? My dad?”

“I mean, I wouldn’t put it passed you.” Red said under his breath, laughing as Ricky jokingly hit him in the side. 

“Shut up.” Ricky huffed, pushing up the legs of Red’s shorts and taking a cotton ball and Neosporin in hand. He began to dab at the smaller scrapes, frowning as Red let out tiny winces above him. “Sorry, dude..” Ricky responded, finally going over the bigger cuts. He couldn’t help but smile softly as he opened up a few dinosaur-themed bandaids, placing them carefully along Red’s cuts. 

Ricky slowly shifted his position until he was kneeling, giving him better access to the other boy’s face. Ricky cupped Red’s chin, biting his lip as he realized just how close they were. Ricky slowly cleaned up Red’s last cut, unable to tear his eyes away from the other boy’s lips. He placed a final bandaid atop the scrape on Red’s chin, his eyes flitting between his eyes and lips. “All done. I hope it doesn’t hurt too bad.” Ricky was still cupping Red’s chin.

“Yeah, I feel a bit better.” Red said, shrugging. “Thanks dude, I really appreciate it.” He got quieter and quieter as he continued. “Uh,” Red swallowed thickly. “Ya know, I think my mouth kinda..hurts...” Red’s face was almost the same color as his hair. “Could you...uh...could you kiss it better?” He stumbled over his words, keeping his gaze anywhere but Ricky. 

The other boy went wide eyed, short circuiting. “You want me to..what?” Ricky asked dumbly, letting his hand slowly fall from Red’s chin.

“Nothing, nothing! Never mind dude, I was kidding! It was—“ Red was cut off by Ricky grabbing his shoulders and closing the gap between them. Time seemed to stand still. Red hurriedly kissed back, his hands making their way into Ricky’s hair. He briefly remembered they were in Ricky’s bathroom, where he was in pain. None of that seemed to matter when he was kissing Ricky. 

The adrenaline eventually wore off, pain surging through Red’s chin once more. He pulled away, keeping one hand in Ricky’s hair and bringing the other to his face. “Ow, ow, ow! Holy fuck!” He hissed, scrunching his face up. Ricky merely stared at him, his eyes wide. 

“Oh my god, we just kissed.” Ricky mumbled ever so softly. “Are you okay?” Ricky finally registered what Red was saying. 

Red nodded, slowly leaning in and connecting their lips once more, giving Ricky a chaste kiss. “Please tell me this was a good thing.” He mumbled, kissing him again, and again, and again. “Please tell me you meant to do that and it wasn’t just ‘in the moment’ or whatever.”

“I definitely meant to do that.” Ricky grinned, running his hand through Red’s short hair. “It was a good thing. For me, atleast.” Ricky mumbled. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for so long. I can’t believe it took you being a dumbass and wiping out for me to finally do it.” He admitted with a laugh. 

“Honestly, if this is what I get as a result of wiping out, I’d wipe out a lot more.” Red joked, his laughter trailing off when Ricky engulfed him in a tight hug.

“How about, no. I’d hate for you to get a concussion and become even stupider.” He said, hiding his face in the crook of Red’s neck. “Red, I want to do this more.”

“Do what? Hang out in your bathroom and help clean my cuts?”

“No asshole, I wanna kiss you and hug you more.” Ricky said, rolling his eyes as he pulled away from the other boy’s embrace. 

“Oh.” Red said simply.

“Oh?” 

“I mean, are you asking me out or....?” Red played with the hem of his shirt. Ricky’s shirt, actually. 

“Red, will you go out with me?” Ricky pulled Red’s hand away from his shirt and intertwined their fingers instead. 

“Dude, of course! You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting you to ask that.” Red exclaimed, giving him a few feather light kisses in response.

“Now that you’re all cleaned and courted—“ Ricky began.

“Courted? Ricky, are you eighty?” 

Ricky put his hand over Red’s mouth, letting out a cry of disgust when the other boy licked his hand. “Ew! Fuck you!” Ricky said between giggles, finally standing up. Red did the same, following the other boy out of the bathroom and up the stairs to Ricky’s room. The pair watched movies for the rest of the night, cuddling without a care in the world.


End file.
